


Breakfast at Mulder's

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Egg beater challenge story.





	Breakfast at Mulder's

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Breakfast At Mulder's by Sue

29-Oct-97  
Short story, 500 words or less, competition. 460 words May be posted to MKRA as long as only the rocketmail address is visible.

* * *

Breakfast At Mulder's  
by Sue  


Mulder lurched up from his couch, his bleary eyes scrunching shut as they adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming into the apartment. Slowly his attention focused on the careless humming coming from the kitchen, followed by the delicious aroma of breakfast.

He lumbered up and headed toward the smell, his aching muscles objecting with each step.

Krycek turned to greet him, naked but for a smile and an eggbeater clasped firmly in his right hand.

"Don't worry I cleaned it," he grinned as he wafted the implement back and forth. "Boy were you an animal last night. Fox 'I have no shame' Mulder strikes again."

Turning back to the counter Krycek resumed humming as he finished preparing breakfast. Mulder slumped into a chair at the table and tried, unsuccessfully, to remember what exactly it was they had done last night.

Krycek set their meal down on the table and pulled up a chair next to Mulder rubbing his knee provocatively against Mulder's as he sat.

Krycek picked up the glass of milk, held it to Mulder's lips and tipped. Mulder opened his mouth slightly letting a mouthful of the cold slick liquid slip inside. It felt refreshing in his 'morning-after' mouth. Opening a little wider he took in more of the white fluid, coming to a little as the cool fluid slid down his throat.

Setting down the glass, Krycek took a fork and scooped up a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Mulder's belly groaned reminding him that he really was hungry after all. Opening his mouth a little wider this time he accepted the peppery eggs, closing his lips over the fork and letting Krycek slowly pull it free.

Krycek tentatively grasped a sausage between his fingertips, squeezed a dollop of tomato ketchup on to the end and presented it to Mulder. Mulder shifted forward, opening his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around the spicy meat before taking a tiny bite. Grease spurted down his chin. Krycek leaned over and lapped at the oily spots, teasing Mulder's chin clean. Moving higher his tongue danced over Mulder's lush lips, cleaning them too. As Mulder's lips began to slowly part Krycek relaxed back into his seat and mused, "I think you need some more egg."

He scooped some scrambled egg between his fingers and proffered them to his friend. Mulder sucked hungrily at the stiff digits before grasping Krycek's wrist. Slowly he pulled Krycek's fingers from between his lips until they slid free, available to be licked clean.

Mulder was fully revived now and from the corner of his eye he could see that Krycek was too.

"I'm still hungry," Mulder smiled.

Pushing his chair away he knelt between Krycek's thighs and engulfed his throbbing cock with his warm, watering mouth.

The End


End file.
